ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time of the Professor
The Time of the Professor is an episode of Ben 10: Shattered Timeline. Plot A professor creates a machine from quartz crystals that is able to penetrate the space-time continuum and granting the ability to time travel. Will he succeed? Characters *Professor Paradox (nickname; real name unknown) *Hugo *Colonel James Smith *Sergeant Marc McAvoy The Story *Note: Imagine Morgan Freeman as the Narrator Screen is pitch black. Narrator: Long time ago, there was a man with a dream. A dream that was really hard to accomplish. He was a professor. He worked his entire life to accomplish his dream. What was his dream you ask? A ticking clock appears in the middle of the screen. Clock stops ticking. Narrator: His dream was to time-travel. Opening theme song starts. '' '' ... 0:05: FROM THE CREATOR OF BEN 10: SHATTERED UNIVERSE ... 0:10: BEN 10 FAN FICTION WIKI PRESENTS ... 0:15: BEN 10: SHATTERED TIMELINE ... 0:25: DIRECTED, WRITTEN AND PRODUCED BY CYBER 10 ... 0:30: The Omnitrix emblem appears in the middle of the screen ... 0:35: THE TIME OF THE PROFESSOR Opening theme song ends. Screen shows a clock ticking on a wall. Professor Paradox stands opposite the clock and observes it. Hugo: Professor, we're going to be late. Stop staring at the clock already... Professor: Hugo! Would you like a gumball? Hugo: No thank you, now hurry up! Professor steps out of Hugo's apartment. Hugo follows. Hugo: Let's go, let's go! It's our big day today, Professor. Hugo puts on his hat. Professor enters his car along with Hugo. New scene shows Los Soledad. Professor's car arrives at the tightly secured and hidden entrance. Security guards check the car. Professor's car was granted permission to enter. Professor and Hugo arrives at a building. Professor: Ah! Sergeant, nice to see you again. Sergeant: Here. Sergeant Marc gives a file to Paradox. Professor: What is this? Sergeant: In there are 5 different certificates which allow you to carry out your project here. All of them are related to safety. Hugo: Five? Isn't that too much? Sergeant: Get to work, gentlemen. The government didn't fund this project for nothing. Sergeant Marc exits the building. Professor: Ah, first day at our new laboratory. This is perfect. All the equipments are here. Hugo: Yep, everything's in ship shape. Professor: Look at that, Hugo. My greatest invention yet. The quartz crystal time machine. Hugo: We need a new name. Professor: Yes, me and the military have a special name for this. Hugo: And? Professor: We call it PROJECT PARADOX. Narrator: Starting on that day, the duo never stopped working hard. Even during holidays they kept working and working. They just want to see their efforts paying off. Screen goes pitch black. Narrator: But one day... 3 MONTHS LATER... Paradox's labcoat was seen placed on a chair. Hugo fixes some parts on the machine. Professor: What on Earth are you doing? Hugo: What does it look like? I'm fixing the machine. Professor: You're going to damage it! Stop it! Hugo: Professor, this part clearly needs to be fixed. Professor: It does not require any more fixing! All its left is to fix the wirings on the power source. The machine is already perfect! Hugo: If I don't fix the stabilizer, the polarity of the portal will be haywire! Professor: Who's the genius here, Hugo? Me or you? WHO? Hugo: ... Professor: The stabilizer is perfect. No more fixing needed. A man comes into the laboratory. Man: Sorry to interupt, there's a message for you at the office, Professor. Professor looks at the man. New scene shows the Professor, Hugo and the man in the office. Paradox begins to shed tears. Professor: No... Hugo: I'm... I'm sorry, Professor. Professor: Why are you apologizing, Hugo. What could you do? Paradox's face is filled with anger. Then, he begins to smile. Professor: I could stop it. Hugo: Huh? Professor: I could stop her death. Hugo: What are you....no...please don't think what I'm thinking. Professor: This is the event that the machine was built for. I was preparing for this the whole time. Hugo: Listen to me, Professor. Project Paradox is only 56% done! It'll take more than two years to complete it! Professor: More than two years, eh? Oh don't worry, I've started calculating a long time ago. Paradox's face was full of confidence. 2 DAYS LATER... Three men walked into the Professor's lab:- *Colonel James *Sergeant Marc *Professor Callum Professor: Welcome, gentlemen. After months of hard work and sweat, I present to you... PROJECT PARADOX! Paradox shows the three of the the machine. Professor Callum: Interesting. Professor: Today, I'm working alone so the process might be a little slower. Sergeant: What happened to your assistant? Professor: We came across some misunderstanding and he decided to abandon the project. Colonel: Can we proceed? Professor: Ah yes, step inside this room for protection in case any misfires happen. You can see me through the glass. Paradox closes the room's door. Professor: Can you hear me in there? Colonel: Yes. Professor: Good. This will be absolutely fantastic! Paradox turns on a couple of switches. The machine begins to produce a wheezing sound. Paradox pushes some buttons and pulls a handle. Professor: Time and date set. Now I'm going to jump into the portal. If I don't come back in 5 minutes, abandon Los Soledad at once. Sergeant: Did he say abandon Los Soledad? Professor Callum: I'm afraid so. A portal begins to appear in the middle of the machine. Background music starts. Professor: Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Let's just hope nothing else comes out of the portal. Paradox takes two steps closer to the portal. The machines begins to produce sparks all around it. Hugo enters the facility. Hugo: PROFESSOR, WAIT! DON'T DO IT! Professor: It's the only way, Hugo. I need to save my wife. Hugo: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THAT'S A ONE WAY TRIP! Professor: I know. Paradox runs and jumps into the portal. Hugo: PROFESSOR! The three men in the protected room were in shock. Hugo tries to stop the portal. Hugo: Oh no... he triggered the self-destruct mode... Colonel: WHAT?! Hugo: TELL EVERYONE TO EXIT LOS SOLEDAD AS FAST AS THEY CAN. The three men runs out of the room and went to spread the word. Hugo: Ugh... he damaged the console... I can't turn it off... Alarms were triggered all around Los Soledad. Hugo got into his car and drives away. His car was surrounded by officers running around and finding their way out. Hugo: I'm never getting out if I stay in this car... Hugo gets out of his car and runs. Hugo bumps into a lady about his age. Lady: Hey! Hugo: I'm sorry... Hugo pulls the lady up. They both run away from the site. Screen shows a clock ticking. The clock stops ticking. Scene shows an officer driving a military truck near Los Soledad's entrance. Officer: Get in, get in! Hugo and the lady gets into the truck. They safely exit Los Soledad. 4 minutes later, the building that holds the time machine explodes into a billion pieces and releases a powerful force.'' The force effected everything that is 2.3 km away from the site of the explosion. Remaining people who got effected turned very old and eventually became corpses. Birds flying above Los Soledad became carcasses that were falling from the sky. Plants in the facility wilted and the facilities turned into 300-year old damaged buildings. Screen blacks out. Narrator: As of right now, you would probably ask, what happened to Professor Paradox? Narrator: Well, the professor was split into different people. Living in different times and having different personalities. Only one thing is for sure, they live in the same timeline. Scene shows a man that looks like Paradox fighting in the first World War. Narrator: He became a soldier. He was the one with courage and bravery. New scene shows another Paradox who became a biologist in the present day. Narrator: The other became a biologist. Always curious and always finding a way to help everyone. Third scene shows Paradox with a beard sitting next to a woman. Narrator: The third one succeeded in his primary reason to go back in time. Saving his wife. Screen blacks out. Narrator: The final version of Professor Paradox is quite interesting. You want to know who he became? ... Narrator: He became the great grandfather of '''Ben Tennyson. Credit theme starts. Directed by Cyber 10 Written by Cyber 10 Produced by Cyber 10 Starring Professor Paradox as Professor Paradox Hugo as Hugo Colonel Marc as Colonel James Smith Sergeant James as Sergeant Marc McAvoy Professor Callum as Professor Callum Emma Stone as Lady Morgan Freeman as Narrator Henry Cavill as The Man Peter Capaldi as The Officer that Drives the Military Truck Jenna Coleman as Paradox's Wife Special Thanks To Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Ben 10: Shattered Universe Fans Credits To Cartoon Network (For Ben 10) BBC (For Doctor Who) Cyber 10 Productions presents In association with''' Maxvel33 Studios''' An episode of Ben 10: Shattered Timeline THE TIME OF THE PROFESSOR No time travellers were harmed in the making of this film. Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of a Doctor Who special. *This is the first episode to include fan created characters in the BTSU univese. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Timeline Category:Movies Category:Prequels